4 Weddings and A Funeral
by Downwind-Sailor
Summary: Fics following Booth and Brennan through four weddings and a funeral.
1. wedding 1

So this is a fic I thought of that will follow Booth and Brennan through four weddings and a funeral.

* * *

_She looks happy._ Booth thought to himself. She had a glow about her that he himself had never quite been able to bring out in her.

As he watched them stand at the front of the church, speaking words of love to each other, he felt small pangs of jealousy here and there, but mostly he felt sad. Self-pitying. Lonely.

Parker waved at him from where he stood at the front of the church. Booth straightened up in the pew he sat in and wiggled his fingers back at him. Parker was the whole reason he was here, after all. He couldn't catch himself sulking.

"If anyone is opposed to the holy matrimony of Drew and Rebecca, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the priest. Booth was sure he saw Rebecca's eyes flit towards him for a fraction of a second.

He almost laughed. No, he was done interfering. He finally did want her to be happy. He just selfishly wanted himself to be happier.

The ceremony came to a close, and the elated couple walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Rebecca flashed him a small smile as she walked by him, thanking him with her eyes. For being there. For letting go. For not doing anything stupid.

He smiled and nodded at her. He stood up and stretched, clapping Parker on the back when he skipped over to him. After shaking hands with a few of Rebecca's relatives he'd never much liked, he was ready to leave. He didn't think that he could sit through the reception.

As he turned to leave, a flash of blue caught his eye. Sitting in the corner of the farthest pew was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He walked over to her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Supporting you," she said. He chuckled softly and took her hand in his.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked him.

"Actually, we should probably go to the reception," he said. "It's rude to ignore the invitation, after all."

"Oh. I thought you didn't want to go to that," she said.

"Well, I didn't." he flashed her a smile. "But now that I've got the hottest date in D.C. I can't resist."

A look of concentration flitted across her brows for a second as she processed the joke. Then, when she realized that she wasn't being insulted, she laughed a deep throaty laugh and stood up.

Booth rose to his feet and they exited the empty church together.

* * *

Next chapter up as soon as possible. Reviews will make me speedier! Extra thank yous to bandbfan24 for help with uploading:)


	2. wedding 2

Wedding #2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me!!!

* * *

The wedding march had always seemed rather depressing to Temperance Brennan. She had always preferred the graduation song. Maybe because she had many happy experiences graduating, and no happy experiences at weddings.

This wedding that she was attending today was no exception. She was absolutely miserable, with only a small silver lining that took the form of an attractive FBI agent standing beside her at the front of the church.

Brennan sighed so softly only she could hear it. She felt immensely guilty at the way she was feeling. Angela was her best friend, Hodgins was an important person in her life – why couldn't she be happy for them like any normal person would be?

She wasn't jealous – she was sure of that. She definitely didn't want to get married herself. She was just – scared. Of losing Angela. She only had a few people in the world, and she could very well be losing not one but two today. Marriage changed people, she knew that.

Booth, being Booth, sensed her discomfort and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"This is not a funeral, Bones," He said it lightly, but the impact of it hit hard, and she bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry." She said putting on a fake smile. "It's just – "

The priest looked over at where they were standing. Traditionally, the bridesmaids were on one side, the groomsmen on the other, but Angela had opted for a mixture. She said she liked the way the dress and tuxedo colours went together.

"I'll tell you later," Brennan hissed, still a little loud. Booth nodded, looking forward and pretending he didn't know her.

After the ceremony had ended everyone began to get in their cars to drive off to the reception down at the marina. Booth and Brennan got in the SUV they'd taken.

"So you going to tell me while your sulking now?" Booth asked, putting his sunglasses on.

"I'm not sulking," she said as cheerily as she could. "I'm brooding. I brood when I'm happy."

Booth gave her a sideways glance. "Normal people smile when they're happy."

"Yeah, well normal people are happy for their best friends when they get married," she said heavily.

"Oh, Bones, it's normal for you to be feeling depressed."

She looked over at him. "It is?"

"Sure. You know, you're worried that Angela is going to be so preoccupied with her new life that she'll forget about you."

Brennan almost laughed at how pathetically she disguised her emotions in front of Booth. He could read her like a book.

"That won't happen though," he continued. "But even if it did" – he flashed her a smile "you'd still have me."

"For now," she said sadly.

"Forever."

* * *

So that's it. Please review. As a birthday present? Because I'm so very excited about my birthday tomorrow! 


	3. wedding 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and update the last two chapters asap.

* * *

Brennan felt more out of place then she ever had in her life. She looked around at al the people surrounding her. She didn't know a single soul. True, there were only about twenty people in the church, but they were all people she'd never seen before in her life. They were all wearing fairly casual, slightly scruffy clothes, with the exception of an elderly couple in the front row. She felt overdressed in her flowery summer dress.

She felt even more disconnected when she looked up at the front of the church and saw Russ, surrounded by his "family." Amy, who she'd met for the first time twenty minutes ago, and her two daughters, looking adoringly up at their new father, who was absolutely glowing.

If it hadn't been for them up at the front, she would have been sure she'd come to the wrong wedding. She knew that she and her brother had only recently gotten back in touch, but she had thought she knew a little more about him then she really did.

She looked longingly at the back door of the church. She nearly passed out from relief when she saw a familiar face, his broad frame leaning against the doorframe, partially hidden in shadows.

Booth looked smart in his regular suit and tie, and he looked annoyingly comfortable with his surroundings.

He gave her a small wave to let her know he'd seen her and was going to stay at the back at the church, but she motioned frantically at him to come over and pleaded with her eyes. Quietly as he could, he walked past a few rows of pews until he came to her.

He slipped in beside her.

"You look nice," he whispered. She glared at him.

"What am I doing here Booth? I don't know any of these people! Maybe I should just leave."

"No, you can't leave!" he said, shocked. "Your brother's getting married, Bones."

"Yeah, my brother that I don't even know!" she said. "I don't belong here, I shouldn't have come." She moved to get up, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"Yeah, well this isn't about you, Bones." He said sternly. "It's about your brother, and the happiest day of his life, and how he wants his little sister to be here to witness it." He squeezed her hand. "So suck it up." He added as an afterthought.

He was right. He was always right.

"Thanks, Booth." She whispered sheepishly after a few minutes.

"Not a problem." He said, directing his attention to the front of the church. She smiled. She wasn't used to hearing Booth boss her around, but she didn't really mind.

She then directed her attention to her big brother, who glanced over at her and gave her a small wink. Which suddenly made it all worth it.

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews. Next up will be the wedding I'm SURE you've all been waiting for. Any guesses?!?!?! 


	4. wedding 4

Here is the final wedding. Enjoy!

---

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, until death do you part?" the Reverend asked Booth solemnly.

Behind them, the sun was setting over the warm Hawaiian ocean. They could hear the waves lapping softly against the white sands, and a flock of beautiful birds flew overhead.

But Booth saw none of it. He found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the woman in front of him. The beautiful, stubborn, brilliant woman in front of him that he'd managed to convince to marry him.

_I'm the luckiest man in the world._ He thought to himself as he answered, firmly and clearly, "I do." And he did. He was more sure about this than anything in his life.

"And do you, Temperance, take Seeley to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and through health, until death do you part?" asked the Reverand.

Booth saw Brennan's chin wobble and tears spring to her eyes. He looked at her concernedly. "I-" she said, as if speaking with a very dry throat. She swallowed and tried again. "I-"

Booth felt a surge of panic wash over him, twisting his gut.

_She's backing out!_ He was screaming inside. _Damnit, Seeley, you pushed her too fast. _

Brennan saw the flash of fear flit across Booth's face. She wanted to explain to him, that she was scared, yes, but even more, she was happy. Too happy. So happy she didn't think she deserved this. But he did, so she swallowed once more.

"I do." She said.

To Booth, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the Reverand. "You may now kiss-"

Booth didn't wait for his permission. He pulled Brennan into his arms and kissed her fiercely. The small audience leapt to their feet in joy and applauded the newlyweds. They waved to their friends as they walked down the grassy aisle.

Tears of joy had now retreated in Brennan's eyes, and she simply glowed.

"You had to freak me out by stalling, didn't you?" said Booth out of the corner of his mouth, a smile still plastered on his face.

"

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. This was the way it was supposed to be.

-

I hope this story was happy enough, because the next chapter will be sa-a-ad. Please review!


	5. a funeral

Sorry it took so long to finish, to everyone who's been reading this. My computer's been down, and it took all of my smarts and effort to upload this. SO. As a reward, I should get a few reviews out of this, mais non? Enjoy:) Oh, and you are to assume that the Booth/Brennan wedding has already happened at the time of the funeral.

* * *

Temperance Brennan did not cry in public. It was a fact. A fact she trusted as much as science itself. She did not cry in public and she was not about to start over something as natural and expected as death. 

The day of the funeral was the nicest of the year. It was sunny and bright and the sky was clear and blue. It seemed to mock the situation. 

Brennan stood, stony faced, in the front row of the audience. Angela stood on one side of her, Booth on the other. Angela wept openly, but not for herself, or the dead, but for her best friend and the pain she pushed so far down inside her. 

Booth took Brennan's hand. The warmth of the contact startled her. 

"He was a good man." he whispered in her ear. His breath made involuntary goosebumps run down her spine. She was surprised when she felt her eyes well up with tears. 

"I don't know about that." 

"I do," he said honestly. "He was a good man, Temperance. He loved you, he loved his family and he was a _good man._

She began to protest meekly, but he squeezed her hand and she just nodded. She let the tears come freely, and she buried her head in his shoulder. 

"My father, Booth," she whispered. "He's gone." 

"It's okay," he soothed. "You'll see him again." 

She didn't scoff as she usually did when he spoke of the afterlife. She just nodded again and hugged him tighter. It surprised them both. 

"I love you so much," she mumbled into his black suit, her voice breaking. "Don't leave me." 

He smiled, his own eyes thick with tears. 

"I won't." 

On that day, as Max Keenan was lowered into the ground, a part of Brennan that had been buried beneath layers of protection arose, coming to the surface after so long in the dark. 

She felt different, she felt lighter. She felt more alive when she ever had before. 

Her father was dead, but she, she was still alive. She was free to live every day, and she swore to live them as bravely as she could. 

Because Brennan knew more than anyone else - life is short.

* * *

ALL DONE! Sorry about the weird-ish conclusion, I was in Math when I wrote it and was slightly distracted by my teacher spitting in excitement about 


End file.
